


fading

by 000000008



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Dark, Murder, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/000000008/pseuds/000000008
Summary: Vinny gets a headache. Things escalate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had for a while and I guess Vinny fit the part lol.

It was late. Vinny leaned back in his chair, extending his arms out to stretch and let out a big yawn, careful not to yawn right into his mic. He scratched his beard as he glanced at the red numbers on the clock. 4:43 AM. Just seeing those numbers made his headache worsen. He wrapped up the stream and bid his fellow viewers farewell before shutting his computer down. 

He winced getting up, feeling the pounding in his head react with each movement. Where had this headache come from? Vinny made sure to drink plenty of water today, so it couldn’t be a lack of water (usually the culprit of his headaches.) He glanced down at his empty coffee cup sitting on the desk. Maybe it was that extremely late night coffee, what a brilliant idea that was. Vinny trudged over to the small twin bed he called home and quite literally threw himself onto it. The bed groaned and creaked in response, the wonderful sounds of an old worn bed.

He thought maybe if he fell asleep quickly, the headache would go away, but it was a nasty fucker that didn’t want to be forgotten. No matter how long he lay in bed for how much he tossed and turned it wouldn’t get better, in fact it felt it was getting worse. With a groan, Vinny sat up from his restless “sleep” and walked to the bathroom. He grabbed some aspirins and dry-swallowed a few before slumping back into bed. With a sigh he began to try to fall asleep again.

Minutes turned into hours as he lie awake in agony. The headache got worse, now reaching migraine levels of throbbing pain pounding in his brain. Then he heard something. It was soft at first, then it grew louder. Scratching. It sounded like little fingers trying the claw their way up the walls. But not the walls in Vinny’s room, no the sound was much too loud to be next to him. 

The sound was inside him

Yes, he felt it in his brain. Something scraping the inside of his brain that he couldn’t reach, almost like when you have an itch you just can’t reach to scratch. It was so loud now, was he losing his mind? He sat up now, maybe he was imagining it. In his fully aware and conscious state the noises persisted. It was so loud…

Vinny pounded at his head with his hands, maybe if he slapped himself silly it would knock some sense into him. Nothing worked. He rubbed at his tired and weary eyes, exhausted. He touched around his face a little bit and he swore he felt something… move. Quickly, Vinny drew his hand back in shock. Breathing a little harshly, he gathered his wits. He was just very tired, he must have imagined it.

With a shaky composure he gingerly put his hand to his temple. Then he felt it. Something most definitely moved past his hand, something pressed up against his skin and created a small bump, before it disappeared. He drew his hand back, gasping sharply. Vinny cradled his hand in fear. What was that? How did that just happen? Again, he put his hand to his forehead. In a mix of relief and worry, nothing happened.

He lay back down again, his bed groaning familiarly. The sudden panic from before wore him out and he quickly found sleep, headache dissipating.

 

-

 

The next day Vinny woke up feeling like shit. Well, “woke up” is putting it lightly. It was more like he opened his eyes, because he was most definitely not sleeping earlier, more like lying in bed with his eyes closed. The headache got better, but it was still there, a dull ache in the back of his mind. Vinny ran his tongue over his dry lips and reached for the glass of water by his bed. After a long swig, he sighed and rubbed his temples.

Last night was still fresh in his mind. Too fresh. The thing he felt in his head… 

A chill ran down his spine and he glanced out of his small window to think about something else. A soft layer of snow lightly covered the street and painted the trees white. Vinny pulled his blanket off his bed and hurried to the kitchen wrapped in a warm bundle. Hissing as his feet met the cold tile floors, he grabbed a mug from the sink (it looked fairly clean) and filled it with tap water before placing it in the microwave. He rummaged through his cabinet and found the small tea box he was looking for. Chamomile is good for headaches, right? He sat back against the counter and whipped out his phone. Too many emails…

He probably wouldn’t stream tonight if his headache keeps up. Apparently it was serious enough to last through the night, so it isn’t leaving anytime soon. Which sucks, because he was kind of looking forward to streaming. His musings were interrupted by the microwave beep. Vinny mixed his tea before heading back to his bed.

He actually kind of liked sick days, besides the whole being in pain part. It reminded him of staying home from school or something. Maybe he’ll watch a movie later, something that won’t aggravate his headache too much. Vinny looked down into his cup of steaming tea. He was fine with the headache, he just hoped the scratching and thing-in-his-head weren’t coming back. 

Once the tea cooled down enough, he drank some. The taste wasn’t his favorite, but the warmth was nice for his head. He felt the grogginess of a restless night come back pretty quickly and sank back into bed to hopefully get some real sleep in.

 

-

 

He woke up to a constricting feeling in his throat. It was not a welcoming feeling, and it actually felt like he was being strangled. Vinny’s eyes snapped open, expecting to see a pair of beefy hands wrapped around his throat, but he woke up to his room, just how it was before. 

He still couldn’t breathe.

His hands felt around his throat, was there something blocking it? He felt something, something scratching, something moving. Something trying to get out? Or in?

He panicked and frantically reached for water to try to drink it down, but in his hurry missed the glass, knocking it over. It shattered on the wood floor.

“Sh-shit” he choked out. Vinny got down to run to get help, but slipped and fell headfirst onto the floor. His need for air became more desperate and his vision swam, the world swaying around him as he hit the ground hard. His senses became dull and his vision went dark…

… for only a mere moment. He took in a huge gulp of air, coughing and sputtering at the first breath he’d been able to take in a while. As he struggled to finally get air into his lungs, Vinny’s vision came back to him hazily. Then he noticed the sharp pain shooting into his hands.

He found himself on his knees hunched over with his face close to the floor and his hands planted firmly in the broken glass he dropped earlier. He hissed in pain and he pulled his hands away and took in the damage. About a dozen shards of glass were stuck in his hands, blood seeping out of his fresh wounds. His breath sped up as he panicked, seeing that much blood was dizzying. Vinny collected his composure and remembered the tweezers he had in the bathroom medicine cabinet. He clumsily rose from the floor, careful not to use his hands, and stumbled into the bathroom. 

Vinny meticulously yanked each shard out, letting out a short yelp each time he did. As he finally pulled the last one out and began dressing his wounds he reflected on recent events.

How did his hands get in the glass? The way he fell didn’t seem like he was all that close to it, and when he came to his arms were outstretched, as if he did it of his own will. But that’s stupid. Vinny looked down at his scarred hands covered in Star Wars bandages and questioned how he ever got here with a sarcastic laugh.

 

-

 

The rest of the night Vinny spent lazing around his house, pain from his head coming in waves It was strange, but there were times he would realize an hour passed and he didn’t remember anything from that time. He thought about what Mulder talked about in X-Files, how people who are abducted by aliens report missing time, but quickly dismissed that. Vinny most likely nodded off during those missing hours and just didn’t remember it.

As it started getting darker out, Vinny decided on attempting to watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy. He’d seen in about a million times now so he could zone out and tune in on his favorite scenes. It helped put his mind at ease from today’s earlier events. Vinny had made it two-third’s the way through The Two Towers when his eyelids began to feel heavy and his head fuzzier than usual. 

Crawling back into bed, Vinny hoped tonight he would sleep better than last night. He would be wrong. At first sleep came slowly but naturally, his mind going into that hazy state of unconscious dreams. Then that’s when it got weird.

Nightmares. He couldn’t pick them out all that well, they more or less blended all together. Every time he so much as closed his eyes, his mind would spiral into a hellish nightmare. Vinny remembers only a feeling of dread each time a new one would start. It felt as if he were falling down, down, a huge chasm. It’s like that familiar feeling of your stomach going into your throat and feeling helpless because you’re paralyzed by fear and the horrible dread of the ground below and your inevitable death. 

He recalled a select few nightmares that shocked him enough to leave a lasting impression. In one, he was laying in a dark, dark, room only lit by a flickering bulb hanging from the ceiling that must have been 30 feet tall. He was laying on top of something… a moving mass. It made skittering noises, not unlike the scratching he heard last night. As the light would flicker he could see glimpses of small bug-like legs and tiny beady eyes. He screamed for help but every time he opened his mouth, the insects would crawl into his mouth, their small legs feeling around inside his mouth. He woke up sweating and attempting to swipe off the bugs from his body, but after he fully woke up he saw nothing. As soon as he closed his eyes again, he fell into another nightmare.

Another one he could remember was being submerged in thick red waters. He struggled to breathe and every time he came to the surface he would get the glimpse of something looming over his with an unwavering gaze… but then some force would quickly push him back under.

 

-

 

The next morning he felt like he was run over by a truck. Not only that, but he had a slight fever. Vinny made a beeline for the bathroom to toss some aspirins into his mouth. Today he decided he would get some shit done. He grabbed a bagel slathered in cream cheese and got to work on his computer editing videos. It felt like the first time in a while he'd actually get something useful done. 

Vinny had to stop after a while due to the light of the computer screen bothering him, but it felt good to work again and he felt his fever go down. He leaned back in his computer chair and… suddenly felt as if he was jolted awake. 

Vinny looked around him and he was still at his computer, he must have fallen asleep… except he knows he didn't. He bent down to look at the time in his little digital clock. 7:16.

An aching pain in his hands caught his attention. Vinny looked down at his hands. The band-aids he carefully put over all his cuts were all torn off and his cuts reopened and bleeding. His eyes then fell to the small pairing knife atop his desk. He picked it up curiously.

Did he do this?

His head began to feel weird and fuzzy again, so he got up to get aspirins again. Vinny picked out the bottle from his cabinet and it was… disappointingly empty. He swore to himself and pushed around in his bathroom a little more to see if he had backup. Nothing. 

Vinny sighed, looking out his bedroom window. It couldn't be too bad out… and it would be nice to get fresh air. He's been cooped up in his house for a while now, and while it's been comforting, it would do him good to go out.

Vinny pulled a heavy jacket over his hoodie and a pair of worn pants on before heading out to brave the cold. The walk to the pharmacy was a quick one anyway, it was about three blocks from where he lived. Something in the back of his mind was bugging him, like he forgot something. He tried to backtrack his memories but all he remembers was waking up and going to get aspirins. With a shrug, Vinny pulled out his phone and checked his social media on the way there.

When he got there, the pharmacy was empty. One lonely cashier waited at the counter looking at his phone under the counter. Vinny grabbed what he needed; sweet, sweet aspirins. He also picked up some other headache relief medicine, he thought it might help. He got up to the counter, greeting the cashier, and looked around above him. Security cameras pointed down at the counter…

Vinny felt around him and was surprised to feel the softness of his bed. Home? He was already home? He sat up from his slouched position and looked around. His bag of recently bought medicine was sitting neatly on the counter in the kitchen. Vinny stood, albeit a little confused, and kicked something on the floor. A pairing knife covered in blood. 

He gasped when he saw it and stepped back. What's that doing here? Why is there blood on it and… who's blood is that? Vinny’s breathing picked up and he looked over his arms and legs for wounds. Nothing… He carefully picked the knife off the floor. That is his knife, used for only cutting fruits and vegetables.

Someone else is here.

Vinny felt all the muscles in his body tense up and he was almost frozen to the spot he was in. He held the knife firmer, ready to defend himself, and crept ever so slowly into his kitchen. Nothing there, no sound to be heard beside his own soft breathing. He peeked into the bag from the store and found the aspirins opened and a substantial amount missing. Was it the aspirins? Vinny had a crazy thought for a minute that maybe those aspirins weren't what he thought and that's what made him pass out? That sounds too contrived…

Vinny turned around and crept out of his kitchen. He came upon his closet. A classic hiding place. Vinny swung open the door at a frightening speed and brandished his knife threateningly. Nothing but clothes and old shoes.

Next he made his way to the bathroom door. He peeked in through the slightly ajar door and saw something he never dreamed of seeing in his own bathroom.

Blood. Smeared all over the floor, pooling up in the creases of the floor tile. It looked like something was dragged into the shower…

Heart racing, he tip-toed into the bathroom. Careful not to step on the blood, he moved forward slowly. His brain told him to go back and call the police like a sensible person, but he kept going despite his head screaming at him not to. Vinny held his breath and pulled back the shower curtain.

“Holy fucking shit, oh my God...” word garbage spilled out of his mouth and his body lost will to stand, falling to the floor. Fuck. He felt sick. 

In his shower was a fucking human corpse, and a familiar one too. The guy from the store earlier, the one who rang up his things. His body was mangled and twisted into the shower, his head facing the wrong way against the wall while his body was draped on the floor like rag doll. There were gashes covering his body and even dark marks around his throat where he must have been choked. 

It's a good thing he was already in the bathroom, because Vinny needed to puke. After emptying his stomach, he pulled his head out of the toilet and caught his breath, wiping the spit and vomit off his face.

Who could have done this? Is this some kind of sick fucked joke? Knock a guy out, steal his knife, and kill some cashier he so happened to meet only today? Vinny got up and quickly washed his filthy face and bloodied hands. He thought about calling the police, but no, maybe that's not the best idea, considering his own knife was used for this and it has his fingerprints all over it…

He chanced a look at the body he'd been avoiding eye contact with for a while and saw something that stopped his heart. 

He hurried over to the body and tried to get a better look, but his back was against the wall. Vinny made a disgusted face at the thought of flipping the body over, but he saw something he needed to figure out.

After a moment of hesitation, he approached the body with trembling hands. He just barely touched the guy before flinching back. His body was still warm…

Vinny reached out again and gave the body a hefty push before pulling his hands back in horror, groaning. Touching a corpse was not something he ever wanted to say he had done in his life. It took a lot of pushing and pulling away in disgust before he finally got the body to flip over on his stomach. There was no way he could call the police now.

Letters were carved into the cashier’s back. They spelled out V-I-N-N-Y.

Vinny stumbled back in shock. No. It wasn't him! He didn't do it. There's no fucking way. He grabbed the edge of the sink, other hand clutching his aching head. Things started to get fuzzy again. Shit. But he remembers…

He remembers going to the store and getting his things… but then remembered more. He recalls how he looked at the security cameras in the store. He remembers the angle he was standing at, so they wouldn't be able to recognize him by face in the footage. He remembers grabbing the cashier by the back of his head casually and, with the ease of someone who’s done this before, slamming it into the corner of the cash register. He remembers the small drips of blood the fresh wound left behind. 

He walked out of the store with his arm supporting the guy’s body, firmly holding his shoulders, as if he was walking home with his drunken friend who just passed out after drinking a little too much. He remembers coming home with no problems, placing the bag on the counter, grabbing the knife from his desk, heading to the bathroom, and tearing away at the stranger with his little knife. 

Vinny remembers the guy waking up to the sensation of being ripped open by a knife. He put a gloved hand over the cashier’s mouth so his screams of fear and agony were muffled. The feeling of his gross hot breath on his hand, he could feel it even through the glove. The soft, weak cries for help reaching nobody's ears but his own. Vinny remembers glaring listlessly into the panicked eyes of his victim. He carved his own name into his back before strangling him to death. He remembers him gasping and sputtering against his tightly gripped hands, blood spouting out of his mouth. He even remembers taking off his gloves and running his hands over the slick bloody body, relishing in the feeling of blood on his hands...

Vinny’s hands grabbed onto his head tightly and he groaned and the sight and the feeling of those fresh memories… those weren't his, that wasn't him… this wasn't fucking happening. He let his hands fall to his sides and felt utterly defeated. He felt as if he hit rock fucking bottom. He just murdered someone, all the evidence was there, he murdered a shitty cashier who probably had a life to look forward to. But Vinny felt numb to it all. He selfishly thought only of himself and his own reputation. How would people react to this nobody streamer suddenly brutally murdering some guy? How would his family react? His friends? His fans? He let out a dark, dark, laugh.

Then a tiny, evil, but convincing as hell voice in the back of his head whispered:

Nobody has to find out. 

And he knew he had to get rid of everything. Vinny pulled himself out of his stupor and up off the grubby floor. He pulled down a huge suitcase he had collecting dust up top in his closet and dropped it ungracefully beside the tub where the body was.

“I can’t believe I’m fucking doing this” he said to nobody in particular. The smell of the body was really starting to get to him now, that wretched smell of blood mixing with a freshly rotting body made his stomach twist. He hesitated for only a moment before quickly picking the body up and zipping it up into the black bag. He gagged and washed his hands again, disgusted by the feeling of death on his hands. Dragging the bag behind him, Vinny grabbed his keys and headed out the door, not before checking outside and making sure the coast was clear. He hurriedly tossed the body into his trunk and jumped into the front seat, slamming his door shut.

He knew of a very secluded place near the water with a large pier, it was a little ways away from a popular beach. It was the spot nobody really went to besides stoners and shitty teenagers. Vinny hoped that nobody would be there at the ungodly hour he was heading out, but he figured if they’re stoned they wouldn’t register it at all. As he drove there he made sure to be extra careful to obey all traffic laws, he didn’t want to be caught speeding and have to have a policeman find a dead body in his trunk.

He pulled into the empty lot and turned his car off, getting out slowly and quietly. The night was thick. The moon was only a sliver in the sky and the cold wind howled past his ears. Vinny made sure to look everywhere for people before pulling the suitcase from his trunk. He yanked his hat down over his eyes and carried the bag over to the end of the beaten pier, laying it down along with some rocks to weigh it down. He didn’t want this body to come back to the surface any time soon.

With baited breath, he finally tossed the bag into the ocean as hard as he could. It didn’t go very far, he had a weak ass throw, but it disappeared into the dark waters quickly. Vinny let out a breath he was holding for a while and sat at the edge of the pier. It was over now. He just had to clean up at home and it was over. He looked down at his shimmering reflection in the waves below him and saw only a smidge of a face. He didn’t want to think about it now, his head hurt too much to think about anything.

Vinny headed back towards his car, feeling as if a huge weight had lifted off his shoulders, but still feeling shitty and tired. He climbed into his car and started it up, resting his head on the steering wheel listening to his engine run. It was then he heard a soft sound, someone talking. His body froze up and his heart was racing. It’s fine, they just got here, they didn’t see him, they wouldn’t see him. He could just back out like nothing happened. He tilted his mirror down ever so slightly and saw a couple approaching behind his car. They were just passing by his car. His head was pounding. He heard tiny claws scraping down the insides of his head, the grating sound was unbearable. The couple was directly behind his car.

Vinny switched to reverse and slammed the gas. There was a short scream, followed by the sickening sound of metal crashing into soft bodies. He stopped. An eerie silence fell over him and the world around him, his soft breathing the only sound reverberating through the car. He got out and crouched down, sitting on his heels, over the bodies lying on the pavement. Two teenagers, a young guy and a girl, limbs now twisted in painful ways and bodies bruised and broken from the impact.

He carefully carried each one bridal style into the backseat of his car before getting back in himself and pulling out. He angled his mirror down to look at the two in the back as he got back onto the road. There was a distant desperate whisper that told him how wrong this was, a dim and hazy feeling of dread lingering, but he couldn’t help but feel giddy as a shaky grin crept up his face. It felt like he just stole candy and got away with it. A giggle escaped from his lips and he desperately tried to cover his mouth, horrified. 

It was like two halves of him were fighting for control, and the deprived half that murdered the store clerk in cold blood was winning. It was clawing through, crawling out from the deep dark depths of the darkest corner of his mind. The more he lost himself the louder the pounding in his head would get, like someone was slamming the doors of his mind with a sledgehammer. He pulled up into his driveway and fumbled with his car door’s handle before almost falling out of his car. He struggled to gain his balance.

“Fuck…” he leaned heavily on his car, head spinning and body feeling numb and stiff. He had to force his limbs to move into the house, ready to collapse when he walked in until he felt he was going to be sick again. He at least made it to the bathroom before he threw up. He vomited until he was retching and nothing would come out. His throat burned with overuse and his vision was clouded by tears welling up in his eyes. As his vision cleared in the slightest, Vinny saw something.

From what he just expelled from his stomach, something crawled. It slithered on the ground and creeped across the floor, its many little legs scratching and chattering on the dirty tile floor. He imagined hundreds of those running around in him, in his body, in his brain. He clutched tightly at his head; the pain in his head was becoming unbearable.

“Just… get out” he pleaded. No matter how much he begged he felt himself slipping again, his conscious getting hazy and falling out of his grasp. He suddenly remembered the bodies he left in the car and felt a shot of adrenaline run through his veins. The thought of slicing them up until they were unrecognizable... he couldn’t contain the sick laughter bubbling from his throat. 

The small shred of his old self screamed, but was quickly drowned out, disappearing into the dark recesses of his mind.

 

-

 

Vinny gasped for air, feeling as if he was pulled out from the depths of the ocean and was breathing for the first time again. His lungs filled with air and his eyes focused on the reflection before him. He was looking into a mirror, hands grasping the sink with a frightening force. 

Vinny was back in his bathroom. He didn’t know how long it had been since he had full control of himself, and that was terrifying. To think for himself again without dark intrusive thoughts was such a freeing feeling, but he knew it wouldn’t last. No, already he could feel himself fading again. He grasped the edges of the mirror tightly and focused, clenching his teeth, until he could clearly see his reflection again. He had dark, dark circles under his eyes, his hair was matted and greasy, and his beard was much scruffier than before. So it’s been a while. There were specks of blood dotting his face, a stream of blood running out of his nose, but it was his eyes that were the most concerning. The eyes he gazed into were not his own, he could see it in the way they practically smirked back at him, as if saying ‘I won.’

“Dammit!” Vinny slammed his fist on the sink, trembling with a defeat. No, not defeat. He hasn’t completely lost yet. There is always one way to get out of anything. He pushed away from the sink and looked around him. He looked past the few corpses strewn around the bathroom and found a kitchen knife coated in blood. He leapt for it, rolling onto his back, and aimed it for his heart.

His arms trembled. Vinny didn’t ever think he would consider the way he went being by his own hand, but if he hesitated now he didn’t know what he could do later down the road. He began to struggle as he felt his vision clouding up again and his body stiffening. No, not now! He was so close… he didn’t want this anymore.

“Please!” he cried out, half sobbing half laughing. His body shook, racked with laughter, arms unsteady. Then, a hot searing pain ripped through his body rendering him motionless. He finally unclenched his hands from the knife’s handle, sweaty palms falling to his sides. Wet hot blood seeped out from his chest and he slowly bled out on the floor as he lazily gazed at the ceiling. He didn’t know exactly where he was or who he was, mind caught in between two places. His breathing sped up and his breaths became panicked. 

He didn’t want to die here.

“Help me! Someone help me!” He cried out uselessly, but nobody would ever hear him, his words swallowed into silence.

 

-

 

Vinny was found only a couple days later. A concerned friend of his stopped by, having not heard from him for over three weeks. When he found his body and the other… bodies, the police were called. They linked him to five different murders, finding only four bodies in the house. The body of the store clerk was never found.


End file.
